


Lookin' To Go Steady

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men find common ground while sitting in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookin' To Go Steady

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander or the characters used in this story.  
> **Time Line**: During Highlander 02x20 Prodigal Son; Post-Series for BtVS; Adjust Highlander Time Line to Fit

Richie lay on the bunk trying to wrap his mind around a way to get out of the mess he was in. But it seemed he was screwed. If Mac killed Hyde, he would still be in prison for murder. If Hyde somehow managed to kill Mac, well, he was still in prison. Option 1 was, by far, the better choice, but there had to be a better way. Then he looked up at the sound of a voice.

"Hey man, what yah in for?"

Richie looked over at the darked hair man who, judging by his voice, was obviously American. He couldn't have been over 25, but Richie knew looks could be deceiving. The eye-patch he had added a hint of danger and roughness to his innocent looking features. With a lack of anything else to do, he decided to answer.

"Well, I was arrested for murdering a few people," he gave a lopsided grin to the man, "but, of course, I didn't do it."

The man looked back at him and appeared to be contemplating if Richie looked capable of murder. "That's what they all say before they up and try to kill you."

For a few minutes, both sat in silence listening to the sounds of the prison echoing around. Then Richie decided to ask a question.

"So, you know about me, what did they get you on?"

The man chuckled before responding, "Stupidity." At Richie's confused expression, he elaborated, "I tried to board a plane to Africa with a sword in my carry-on. Forgot to put it with the rest of the weapons in my checked baggage."

Richie looked the man over again, trying to decide if he was joking. Who, other than immortals, would carry swords around? And, what was this about weapons in his checked baggage?

"How were they killed?"

Richie was still in thought before he realised that the man had asked another question. "Huh?"

"The ones they say you killed, how'd it happen?"

Richie snorted, this sure was one hell of a conversation. "By sword. Someone sliced them with a sword."

The other man's eye lit up with laughter. "Well, that's one hell of a coincidence."

The tention broke as both collapsed in laughter, seemingly ignorant of the fact they were both behind bars.

That is until a detective approached and gava a short cough to silence the men. "Both of you will please come with me. You are being released."

Richie jumped up. He knew Mac would figure something out, he always did.

**Later...**

Richie walked through the door to the outer office of the station and saw his friend there. "Mac."

Duncan looked at Richie with an expression that told him the ordeal was not completely over before he spoke, "Free to go."

"'Bout time. I think the guy in the next cell was lookin' to go steady," Richie jokingly said with raised eyebrows.

He signed for his sword and headed for the door, bumping into a petit blonde who was rushing inside. "Excuse me."

"Yeah, yeah," she responded absently. Richie heard the one-eyed man speak up just them.

"Hey Buff, glad yah came. I think the guy in the next cell was lookin' to go steady."

Richie chuckled as he headed out the door with Mac. At least someone else in the world thought like he did.


End file.
